Godplease don't grab my memory
by rulykyu.chohyunra
Summary: "Aku benci kenyataan ini! Aku benci!"/ "Kyuhyun! Kyuhyun! Selalu Kyuhyun! Aku benci anak itu!"/ "Sebenarnya... Aku ingin mengatakan padamu. Bahwa Kyuhyun sakit Donghae. Dia membutuhkanmu, Siwon juga orang tuamu" /"Hyung ... Aku akan memenuhi permintaan kalian. Tidak akan lama lagi. Aku akan pergi dari Dunia ini. "
1. Chapter 1

"God...please don't grab my memory" chapt. 1

Ini fanfic request dari Sun1396 , semoga suka.

Genre : Brother, Family

Cast.

Cho Kyuhyun  
Lee Donghae  
Choi Siwon  
Leeteuk  
Yesung  
Eunhyuk  
Yunho sebagai Ayah  
Kim Tae Hee sebagai ibu  
Shim Changmin  
Lee Jonghyun  
Choi Minho

Pantai Jumunjin

Seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi sekitar 180 cm, berkulit putih pucat, yang berumur sekitar 17 tahun. Ia berdiri di tepi pantai dengan tangan kanan memegang sebuah amplop berisi hasil cek up yang ia lakukan beberapa hari lalu di Rumah Sakit Kyunghee.

Pemuda itu tampak menitikkan air matanya. Dengan matanya yang sayu, ia memandang kearah beberapa pemuda yang terlihat bahagia dan tertawa renyah ketika bersenda gurau.

Sudut bibirnya terukir garis lengkung, hingga senyumnya terlihat manis. Meski dirinya tersenyum, namun jauh di dalam hatinya, ia begitu terluka dengan sebuah kenyataan dimana Dokter memvonis dirinya mengidap salah satu penyakit yang cukup ganas baginya.

Pemuda itu berbalik dan melanjutkan langkah kakinya yang lunglai menuju sebuah Taksi yang sengaja ia carter untuk hari ini.

Sejenak ia menghentikan langkah kakinya, dan memandang lekat amplop yang ia pegang. Dirinya merasa sangat kesal, hingga ia meremasnya kuat.

"Aku benci kenyataan ini! Aku benci!" batinnya.

Pyeongchang-dong

Disalah satu kawasan perumahan elit, terdapat salah satu rumah yang berdesain klasik dan artistik.

Di rumah tersebut dihuni oleh sebuah keluarga yang merupakan salah satu Pengusaha yang cukup terkenal. Mereka memiliki tiga orang anak laki-laki yang cukup tampan. Bahkan kedua anaknya adalah orang-orang yang cukup terkenal, sedangkan anak terakhir baru saja menjadi seorang Mahasiswa baru disalah satu Universitas elit di Seol yang berusia 17 tahun diantara Mahasiswa lainnya, karena dirinya merupakan salah satu Mahasiswa yang menerima Beasiswa dan terpilih.

Banyak orang berpikir bahwa keluarga mereka adalah keluarga idaman, dan harmonis. Tetapi dibalik sandiwara sempurna itu, kehidupan dalam keluarga mereka penuh dengan sandiwara, terlebih lagi perlakuan dari ibu tirinya juga kedua saudara tirinya.

Semenjak pria paruh baya itu menyelamatkan seorang wanita yang merupakan istri dari sahabatnya yang meninggal dunia. Semenjak itu pula kehidupan dalam keluarganya berubah total.

Keharmonisan itu hanya terlihat di depan orang lain dan media. Namun tidak berlaku di dalam rumah mereka.

Pria paruh baya itu bernama Park Yunho. Tidak lama berselang dirinya menikahi istri dari sahabatnya, 3 Bulan kemudian istri yang ia nikahi harus pergi dari Dunia ini setelah ia melahirkan seorang anak laki-laki yang tampan.

Kehadiran anak itu sama sekali tidak pernah diharapkan oleh istri pertama dan kedua anak kandungnya. Hingga anak itu kini berusia 17 tahun.

Yunho sudah sering kali meminta mereka agar bisa menerima kehadiran anak tersebut, namun usahanya selalu sia-sia. Karena dirinya tidak ingin jika anak itu sering tersakiti hatinya oleh perlakuan istri juga kedua anaknya, hingga ia sengaja mengirim anak tersebut menetap di Seoul, dan ia juga menyewakan sebuah Apartemen mewah yang tidak jauh dari Kampusnya.

Yunho tidak pernah berpikir, apa yang diharapkan oleh anak tersebut. Yang ia pikirkan hanyalah agar anak itu tidak terus menerus di sakiti oleh keluarganya.

Yunho menyendiri di dalam ruangan kerjanya. Dengan wajah yang terlihat sedikit keriput, namun masih terlihat tampan. Dirinya tampak serius ketika menunggu jawaban dari seseorang yang sengaja ia utus untuk menjaga anak tersebut.

Sekitar 10 menit kemudian, ia menerima jawaban dari salah satu utusannya.

 _ **"Mian tuan. Kami baru memberi informasi. Sekarang tuan muda Kyuhyun sudah kembali ke Apartemen"**_

Yunho menghela nafas lega setelah mengetahui anak yang juga ia sayang meski bukan anak kandungnya telah kembali ke Apartemen setelah sehari ia meninggalkan Apartemen bahkan kedua utusannya tidak dapat menemukannya.

" _Syukurlah Kyu. Kau sudah pulang. Appa sangat khawatir padamu"_ batinnya.

Klek...

Yunho terkejut ketika ada seseorang membuka pintu tanpa mengetuknya lebih dulu. Kemudian ia meletakkan ponselnya di sisi file pekerjaannya yang tersusun rapi.

"Ada apa Siwon?" tanyanya  
"Appa, besok aku akan melakukan debut pertamaku sebagai seorang Aktor. Aku berharap appa datang ke lokasi Syuting untuk memberi semangat padaku" pintanya  
"Besok?"  
"Nde appa. Besok. Appa bisa-kan?" tanyanya berharap penuh  
"Mm...sampai berapa lama kau syuting?"  
"Mungkin sampai sore. Aku tidak tahu juga appa"  
"Appa tidak bisa janji untuk datang, Siwon."  
"Huh! Selalu saja seperti itu! Jika saja Kyuhyun yang meminta appa untuk datang. Appa pasti akan mengusahakannya! Tapi jika aku! Atau Donghae hyung. Appa selalu memiliki alasan untuk hadir ke acara kami!"  
"Siwon. Bukan begitu maksud appa. Appa benar-benar besok tidak janji bisa datang. Karena besok appa..."  
"Ah! Sudahlah appa! Tidak ada gunanya juga jika aku selalu meminta perhatian appa! " marahnya, lalu Siwon berbalik dan pergi dari ruangan kerja Yunho dan menutup keras pintunya hingga Yunho hanya bisa mengelus dada.

Yunho bukannya bersikap tidak adil pada anak-anaknya. Tetapi bagi Yunho, Kyuhyun juga adalah anaknya. Dan sejak kecil, Kyuhyun sama sekali hanya menerima perhatian darinya dan bukan dari istri dan kedua anaknya. Karena itu Yunho selalu berusaha ada saat Kyuhyun membutuhkannya.

" _Mianhe, Siwon~ah. Sejak kau juga Donghae masih kecil. Appa selalu berusaha memberikan yang terbaik untuk kalian. Tapi sejak Kyuhyun kecil, hanya air mata yang ia terima dari perlakuan kalian" batinnya._

Dua orang pemuda tampan berdiri di depan sebuah rumah sederhana, dimana sebenarnya di rumah itulah anak dari majikan mereka tinggal. Selama di Seoul, mereka sengaja berbohong kepada majikannya karena permintaan anaknya yang harus mereka awasi dan mereka jaga.  
Dua orang pemuda itu tampak menghela nafas sejenak setelah membalas pesan. Kemudian mereka menghampiri pemuda yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan melamun di teras rumah mereka.

"Kyu. Kau kenapa?" tanya pemuda yang berumur sekitar 27 tahun dan memiliki suara baritone yang serak padanya.

"Ne?" tanyanya bingung

"Kau kenapa? Sejak tadi kami menyapamu, tapi kau hanya diam dan berlalu begitu saja" sahutnya

"Yesung benar, Kyu. Kau kenapa? Kau ada masalah? Atau tuan muda Donghae dan Siwon menyakitimu lagi?" tanyanya

"Ah...aku tidak apa-apa, hyung. Aku hanya sedikit lelah, karena tadi ujianku cukup berat soal-soalnya" sahutnya berbohong

"Kyu. Sejak semalam dan baru ini kau pulang ke rumah. Kau mengatakan kau ada ujian di Kampus? Kau pasti sedang berbohong pada kami" ucap pemuda yang berumur sekitar 30 tahun dan berjawah tampan juga terlihat bijaksana itu tidak percaya padanya.

"Mianhe. Semalam aku tidak memberitahu kalian, bahwa aku menginap di Perpustakaan Kampus, untuk belajar menghadapi ujian hari ini" sahutnya tetap berbohong di depan mereka.

"Tumben. Biasanya jika kau ada ujian. Kau pasti akan belajar di rumah, bersama ketiga sahabatmu itu" ucap Yesung tidak percaya padanya

"Aku jujur pada kalian hyung. Aku ingin tidur dulu. Aku lelah" sahutnya sembari beranjak dan masuk ke dalam menuju kamarnya.

"Yesung. Apa kau percaya padanya?" tanya Teukie

"Tidak hyung. Karena aku sudah bertanya pada Changmin, bahwa hari ini tidak ada ujian, dan Kyuhyun tidak masuk kuliah"

"Hm...ada apa dengan anak itu. Apa Donghae dan Siwon menyakitinya lagi? Atau nyonya besar yang menyakitinya? " ucap Teukie

"Entahlah hyung. Tapi aku merasa, Kyuhyun menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kita"

"Nde" sahut Teukie

Di kamar

Siwon melempar naskah ke lantai, yang seharusnya ia menghafal beberapa skenario dari naskah sebuah drama, dimana dirinya menjadi aktor utama. Tetapi karena dirinya begitu marah pada ayahnya, hingga ia meluapkan pada benda yang dipegangnya.

"Kyuhyun! Kyuhyun! Selalu Kyuhyun! Aku benci anak itu!" ucapnya.

Nafasnya naik turun karena amarah yang kini memenuhi relung hatinya, dan ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Kau! Telah mengambil appa dariku! Aku tidak akan tinggal diam melihatmu bahagia di luar sana! " gumamnya

Di sebuah ruang meeting Rumah Sakit. Seorang pemuda tampan yang merupakan Dokter saraf yang cukup ternama dikalangan Dokter. Ia tampak merapikan beberapa file dari kasus Pasien yang di tanganinya untuk dibahas di depan Dokter Senior lainnya.

Salah seorang Dokter yang juga merupakan sahabatnya semasa kuliah kedokteran. Ia berjalan menghampiri Dokter tampan bernama Park Donghae.

"Donghae. Bagaimana jika setelah ini kau mentraktirku makan di Restaurant Jepang"

"Dalam rangka apa aku harus mentraktirmu?"

"Dalam rangka kau berhasil menemukan cara pengobatan dari pasien Lee Jong suk yang menderita Leukemia"

"Hahahaha. Kau bisa saja. Bukankah kau juga membantuku untuk mencari pengobatan untuk pasienmu itu"

"Tapi kau yang lebih banyak membantuku."

"Seharusnya kau yang mentraktirku. Bukan aku yang mentraktirmu"

"Baiklah-baiklah. Aku yang akan mentraktirmu. Tapi aku pinjam uangmu dulu ya?"

"Ish! Hutangmu yang sebelumnya saja belum kau bayar"

"Saat gajihan. Aku akan membayar hutangku"

"Janji ya?"

"Aku janji"

"Baiklah. Kau bantu aku merapikan semua file ini, setelah itu kita makan di Restaurant Jepang langganan kita"

"Beres. Bos" sahutnya

Donghae tertawa kecil dengan tingkah sahabatnya tersebut.

Setelah mereka selesai merapikan file-file itu. Kemudian mereka pergi ke Restaurant Jepang yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dan hanya ditempuh sekitar 15 menit dari Rumah Sakit dimana dirinya bekerja.

Donghae memanggil pelayan untuk memesan menu makanan yang mereka pilih. Sejak tadi sahabatnya yang bernama Lee Hyukjae atau sering ia panggil Eunhyuk memperhatikan dirinya hingga membuatnya heran.

"Kau kenapa, Hyuk? Sejak tadi kau memperhatikanku terus"

"Sebenarnya aku mengajakmu kemari ada yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu"

"Kau kelihatan serius sekali. Ada apa?"

"Apa...Kyuhyun sakit?" tanyanya

"Kenapa kau menanyakan anak itu! Bukankah kau tahu. Aku tidak pernah ingin mendengar kabarnya lagi! Sejak ia pergi dari rumah. Suasana di rumah menjadi lebih tentram tanpa kehadirannya!" ucapnya terdengar pedas dan penuh kebencian saat membicarakannya.

"Kenapa kau selalu membencinya, Hae? Aku rasa...Kyuhyun tidak sepenuhnya bersalah. Apa sedikit pun tidak ada tempat untuknya di hati kalian?"

"Jika kau terus membicarakannya. Sebaiknya aku pulang saja!"

"Ah. Baiklah-baiklah. Aku tidak akan membahasnya lagi" sahutnya mengalah

 _"Sebenarnya... Aku ingin mengatakan padamu. Bahwa Kyuhyun sakit Donghae. Dia membutuhkanmu, Siwon juga orang tuamu"_ batinnya

Di dalam kamar. Kyuhyun bersembunyi di balik selimutnya. Ia mengatup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Karena ia tidak ingin orang lain mendengar suara tangisnya.

 _"Eomma... Eomma... Aku sakit...aku membutuhkanmu eomma...aku...ingin kau memelukku eomma...ingin sekali saja...aku merasakan pelukan hangat darimu untuk menenangkanku"_ batinnya

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menangis, terlebih lagi ketika dirinya mengingat kenangan-kenangan pahit yang pernah ia rasakan saat masih tinggal di rumah bersama keluarganya. Baginya kenangan pahit itu, merupakan kenangan Indah baginya saat ini.

 **~Flashback~**

Saat Kyuhyun berumur 5 tahun. Kyuhyun berlari kegirangan karena ia menerima juara pertama sebagai pianis cilik berbakat. Dengan langkah mungilnya, ia berlari menemui ibu dan kedua saudaranya yang duduk di ruang keluarga. Dan saat itu, ayah mereka bepergian ke luar kota untuk mengurus pekerjaannya.

"Eomma..." ucapnya senang dan menunjukkan piala di tangannya pada mereka

"Aku bukan eomma-mu! Kembali ke kamarmu! "

"Tapi eomma...Kyu cuma ingin memberikan piala ini untuk eomma" sahutnya

Siwon beranjak dari sofa saat ia merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan ibunya. Dan seketika Siwon merebut piala itu, lalu melemparnya ke lantai, hingga bagian atas piala yang bertuliskan angka 1 ,menjadi patah.

"Hyung...kenapa pialaku di lempar?" ucap Kyuhyun kecil dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengambil pialanya di lantai.

"Kau hanya anak haram di rumah ini! Eomma-ku bukanlah eomma-mu. Kau tidak memiliki eomma! " ucap saudara tertuanya yang meninggikan suara di depannya.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam. Kemudian ia berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan ruang keluarga menuju kamarnya.

Disaat Kyuhyun berumur 10 tahun. Kyuhyun mengalami demam tinggi. Tetapi saat Kyuhyun sakit, tidak ada satu pun perhatian dari keluarganya, dimana saat itu ayahnya sibuk dengan cabang dari Perusahaannya yang di buka di Jerman, hingga mengharuskannya tinggal selama 2 Bulan di sana. Sedangkan perhatian ibunya lebih terfokus pada Siwon yang juga sakit, meski hanya sakit flu dan sama sekali tidak mengalami demam.

Kyuhyun beranjak dari kasur. Dengan langkah pelan dan berjalan sembari meraba dinding. Ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuruni anak tangga. Tetapi langkah kakinya terhenti ketika ia melihat ibu juga saudara tertuanya begitu memanjakan Siwon dan memberikan perhatian lebih pada Siwon, dimana ibunya mendekap Siwon dalam pelukannya dan Donghae meminumkan obat padanya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam dan meneteskan air matanya melihatnya.

Kyuhyun yang berumur 17 tahun dan baru saja pulang dari Universitas dimana dirinya mendaftar sebagai Mahasiswa baru. Langkah kakinya terhenti ketika kedua saudaranya menghadangnya di depan pintu. Kemudian mereka menyeret paksa Kyuhyun menuju kamar Donghae.

"Ada apa hyung? Apa aku berbuat salah lagi pada kalian?" tanyanya sedikit takut saat memandang tatapan sinis kedua saudaranya padanya.

"Nde. Kau! Hanya menjadi benalu dalam kehidupan keluarga kami! Kau pasti merasa sombong! Karena appa peduli padamu anak haram!" ucap Donghae menekan ucapannya

"Mianhe hyung. Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kalian senang? Aku akan melakukan apa pun jika itu menyenangkan hati kalian juga eomma" sahutnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan kelopak matanya agak merah karena menahan air mata.

"Hanya kepergianmu dari rumah ini yang dapat menyenangkan hati kami!" ucap Siwon ketus padanya

"Baiklah hyung. Jika kepergianku akan membuat kalian bahagia. Aku akan pergi dari kehidupan kalian"

"Bagus. Kalau perlu kau pergi saja selama-lamanya" ucap Siwon

"..." Kyuhyun hanya diam, walau semua perkataan yang diucapkan kedua saudaranya melukai hatinya, tapi rasa sayang Kyuhyun lebih besar dari luka di hatinya. Hingga dirinya sama sekali tidak pernah dendam pada mereka.

 **~Flashback End~**

 _"Hyung ... Aku akan memenuhi permintaan kalian. Tidak akan lama lagi. Aku akan pergi dari Dunia ini. "_

 _"Hyung...eomma...aku akan selalu mengenang kalian diingatanku."_

 _"Meski aku anak haram. Tapi aku bahagia bisa mengenal kalian sebagai keluargaku . Bagiku...nikmat yang paling berharga di Dunia ini adalah keluarga. Aku sangat menyayangi kalian"_

Tbc

Maaf aku bawa fanfic baru bertema Sad Ending sesuai permintaan ica Sun1396 . Mumpung idenya nongol, jadinya aku buat bagian 1 dulu. Semoga kalian suka ya.


	2. Chapter 2

"God...please don't grab my memory" chapt. 1

Ini fanfic request dari Sun1396 , semoga suka.

Genre : Brother, Family

Cast.

Cho Kyuhyun  
Lee Donghae  
Choi Siwon  
Leeteuk  
Yesung  
Eunhyuk  
Yunho sebagai Ayah  
Kim Tae Hee sebagai ibu  
Shim Changmin  
Lee Jonghyun  
Choi Minho

Pantai Jumunjin

Seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi sekitar 180 cm, berkulit putih pucat, yang berumur sekitar 17 tahun. Ia berdiri di tepi pantai dengan tangan kanan memegang sebuah amplop berisi hasil cek up yang ia lakukan beberapa hari lalu di Rumah Sakit Kyunghee.

Pemuda itu tampak menitikkan air matanya. Dengan matanya yang sayu, ia memandang kearah beberapa pemuda yang terlihat bahagia dan tertawa renyah ketika bersenda gurau.

Sudut bibirnya terukir garis lengkung, hingga senyumnya terlihat manis. Meski dirinya tersenyum, namun jauh di dalam hatinya, ia begitu terluka dengan sebuah kenyataan dimana Dokter memvonis dirinya mengidap salah satu penyakit yang cukup ganas baginya.

Pemuda itu berbalik dan melanjutkan langkah kakinya yang lunglai menuju sebuah Taksi yang sengaja ia carter untuk hari ini.

Sejenak ia menghentikan langkah kakinya, dan memandang lekat amplop yang ia pegang. Dirinya merasa sangat kesal, hingga ia meremasnya kuat.

"Aku benci kenyataan ini! Aku benci!" batinnya.

Pyeongchang-dong

Disalah satu kawasan perumahan elit, terdapat salah satu rumah yang berdesain klasik dan artistik.

Di rumah tersebut dihuni oleh sebuah keluarga yang merupakan salah satu Pengusaha yang cukup terkenal. Mereka memiliki tiga orang anak laki-laki yang cukup tampan. Bahkan kedua anaknya adalah orang-orang yang cukup terkenal, sedangkan anak terakhir baru saja menjadi seorang Mahasiswa baru disalah satu Universitas elit di Seol yang berusia 17 tahun diantara Mahasiswa lainnya, karena dirinya merupakan salah satu Mahasiswa yang menerima Beasiswa dan terpilih.

Banyak orang berpikir bahwa keluarga mereka adalah keluarga idaman, dan harmonis. Tetapi dibalik sandiwara sempurna itu, kehidupan dalam keluarga mereka penuh dengan sandiwara, terlebih lagi perlakuan dari ibu tirinya juga kedua saudara tirinya.

Semenjak pria paruh baya itu menyelamatkan seorang wanita yang merupakan istri dari sahabatnya yang meninggal dunia. Semenjak itu pula kehidupan dalam keluarganya berubah total.

Keharmonisan itu hanya terlihat di depan orang lain dan media. Namun tidak berlaku di dalam rumah mereka.

Pria paruh baya itu bernama Park Yunho. Tidak lama berselang dirinya menikahi istri dari sahabatnya, 3 Bulan kemudian istri yang ia nikahi harus pergi dari Dunia ini setelah ia melahirkan seorang anak laki-laki yang tampan.

Kehadiran anak itu sama sekali tidak pernah diharapkan oleh istri pertama dan kedua anak kandungnya. Hingga anak itu kini berusia 17 tahun.

Yunho sudah sering kali meminta mereka agar bisa menerima kehadiran anak tersebut, namun usahanya selalu sia-sia. Karena dirinya tidak ingin jika anak itu sering tersakiti hatinya oleh perlakuan istri juga kedua anaknya, hingga ia sengaja mengirim anak tersebut menetap di Seoul, dan ia juga menyewakan sebuah Apartemen mewah yang tidak jauh dari Kampusnya.

Yunho tidak pernah berpikir, apa yang diharapkan oleh anak tersebut. Yang ia pikirkan hanyalah agar anak itu tidak terus menerus di sakiti oleh keluarganya.

Yunho menyendiri di dalam ruangan kerjanya. Dengan wajah yang terlihat sedikit keriput, namun masih terlihat tampan. Dirinya tampak serius ketika menunggu jawaban dari seseorang yang sengaja ia utus untuk menjaga anak tersebut.

Sekitar 10 menit kemudian, ia menerima jawaban dari salah satu utusannya.

 _ **"Mian tuan. Kami baru memberi informasi. Sekarang tuan muda Kyuhyun sudah kembali ke Apartemen"**_

Yunho menghela nafas lega setelah mengetahui anak yang juga ia sayang meski bukan anak kandungnya telah kembali ke Apartemen setelah sehari ia meninggalkan Apartemen bahkan kedua utusannya tidak dapat menemukannya.

" _Syukurlah Kyu. Kau sudah pulang. Appa sangat khawatir padamu"_ batinnya.

Klek...

Yunho terkejut ketika ada seseorang membuka pintu tanpa mengetuknya lebih dulu. Kemudian ia meletakkan ponselnya di sisi file pekerjaannya yang tersusun rapi.

"Ada apa Siwon?" tanyanya  
"Appa, besok aku akan melakukan debut pertamaku sebagai seorang Aktor. Aku berharap appa datang ke lokasi Syuting untuk memberi semangat padaku" pintanya  
"Besok?"  
"Nde appa. Besok. Appa bisa-kan?" tanyanya berharap penuh  
"Mm...sampai berapa lama kau syuting?"  
"Mungkin sampai sore. Aku tidak tahu juga appa"  
"Appa tidak bisa janji untuk datang, Siwon."  
"Huh! Selalu saja seperti itu! Jika saja Kyuhyun yang meminta appa untuk datang. Appa pasti akan mengusahakannya! Tapi jika aku! Atau Donghae hyung. Appa selalu memiliki alasan untuk hadir ke acara kami!"  
"Siwon. Bukan begitu maksud appa. Appa benar-benar besok tidak janji bisa datang. Karena besok appa..."  
"Ah! Sudahlah appa! Tidak ada gunanya juga jika aku selalu meminta perhatian appa! " marahnya, lalu Siwon berbalik dan pergi dari ruangan kerja Yunho dan menutup keras pintunya hingga Yunho hanya bisa mengelus dada.

Yunho bukannya bersikap tidak adil pada anak-anaknya. Tetapi bagi Yunho, Kyuhyun juga adalah anaknya. Dan sejak kecil, Kyuhyun sama sekali hanya menerima perhatian darinya dan bukan dari istri dan kedua anaknya. Karena itu Yunho selalu berusaha ada saat Kyuhyun membutuhkannya.

" _Mianhe, Siwon~ah. Sejak kau juga Donghae masih kecil. Appa selalu berusaha memberikan yang terbaik untuk kalian. Tapi sejak Kyuhyun kecil, hanya air mata yang ia terima dari perlakuan kalian" batinnya._

Dua orang pemuda tampan berdiri di depan sebuah rumah sederhana, dimana sebenarnya di rumah itulah anak dari majikan mereka tinggal. Selama di Seoul, mereka sengaja berbohong kepada majikannya karena permintaan anaknya yang harus mereka awasi dan mereka jaga.  
Dua orang pemuda itu tampak menghela nafas sejenak setelah membalas pesan. Kemudian mereka menghampiri pemuda yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan melamun di teras rumah mereka.

"Kyu. Kau kenapa?" tanya pemuda yang berumur sekitar 27 tahun dan memiliki suara baritone yang serak padanya.

"Ne?" tanyanya bingung

"Kau kenapa? Sejak tadi kami menyapamu, tapi kau hanya diam dan berlalu begitu saja" sahutnya

"Yesung benar, Kyu. Kau kenapa? Kau ada masalah? Atau tuan muda Donghae dan Siwon menyakitimu lagi?" tanyanya

"Ah...aku tidak apa-apa, hyung. Aku hanya sedikit lelah, karena tadi ujianku cukup berat soal-soalnya" sahutnya berbohong

"Kyu. Sejak semalam dan baru ini kau pulang ke rumah. Kau mengatakan kau ada ujian di Kampus? Kau pasti sedang berbohong pada kami" ucap pemuda yang berumur sekitar 30 tahun dan berjawah tampan juga terlihat bijaksana itu tidak percaya padanya.

"Mianhe. Semalam aku tidak memberitahu kalian, bahwa aku menginap di Perpustakaan Kampus, untuk belajar menghadapi ujian hari ini" sahutnya tetap berbohong di depan mereka.

"Tumben. Biasanya jika kau ada ujian. Kau pasti akan belajar di rumah, bersama ketiga sahabatmu itu" ucap Yesung tidak percaya padanya

"Aku jujur pada kalian hyung. Aku ingin tidur dulu. Aku lelah" sahutnya sembari beranjak dan masuk ke dalam menuju kamarnya.

"Yesung. Apa kau percaya padanya?" tanya Teukie

"Tidak hyung. Karena aku sudah bertanya pada Changmin, bahwa hari ini tidak ada ujian, dan Kyuhyun tidak masuk kuliah"

"Hm...ada apa dengan anak itu. Apa Donghae dan Siwon menyakitinya lagi? Atau nyonya besar yang menyakitinya? " ucap Teukie

"Entahlah hyung. Tapi aku merasa, Kyuhyun menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kita"

"Nde" sahut Teukie

Di kamar

Siwon melempar naskah ke lantai, yang seharusnya ia menghafal beberapa skenario dari naskah sebuah drama, dimana dirinya menjadi aktor utama. Tetapi karena dirinya begitu marah pada ayahnya, hingga ia meluapkan pada benda yang dipegangnya.

"Kyuhyun! Kyuhyun! Selalu Kyuhyun! Aku benci anak itu!" ucapnya.

Nafasnya naik turun karena amarah yang kini memenuhi relung hatinya, dan ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Kau! Telah mengambil appa dariku! Aku tidak akan tinggal diam melihatmu bahagia di luar sana! " gumamnya

Di sebuah ruang meeting Rumah Sakit. Seorang pemuda tampan yang merupakan Dokter saraf yang cukup ternama dikalangan Dokter. Ia tampak merapikan beberapa file dari kasus Pasien yang di tanganinya untuk dibahas di depan Dokter Senior lainnya.

Salah seorang Dokter yang juga merupakan sahabatnya semasa kuliah kedokteran. Ia berjalan menghampiri Dokter tampan bernama Park Donghae.

"Donghae. Bagaimana jika setelah ini kau mentraktirku makan di Restaurant Jepang"

"Dalam rangka apa aku harus mentraktirmu?"

"Dalam rangka kau berhasil menemukan cara pengobatan dari pasien Lee Jong suk yang menderita Leukemia"

"Hahahaha. Kau bisa saja. Bukankah kau juga membantuku untuk mencari pengobatan untuk pasienmu itu"

"Tapi kau yang lebih banyak membantuku."

"Seharusnya kau yang mentraktirku. Bukan aku yang mentraktirmu"

"Baiklah-baiklah. Aku yang akan mentraktirmu. Tapi aku pinjam uangmu dulu ya?"

"Ish! Hutangmu yang sebelumnya saja belum kau bayar"

"Saat gajihan. Aku akan membayar hutangku"

"Janji ya?"

"Aku janji"

"Baiklah. Kau bantu aku merapikan semua file ini, setelah itu kita makan di Restaurant Jepang langganan kita"

"Beres. Bos" sahutnya

Donghae tertawa kecil dengan tingkah sahabatnya tersebut.

Setelah mereka selesai merapikan file-file itu. Kemudian mereka pergi ke Restaurant Jepang yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dan hanya ditempuh sekitar 15 menit dari Rumah Sakit dimana dirinya bekerja.

Donghae memanggil pelayan untuk memesan menu makanan yang mereka pilih. Sejak tadi sahabatnya yang bernama Lee Hyukjae atau sering ia panggil Eunhyuk memperhatikan dirinya hingga membuatnya heran.

"Kau kenapa, Hyuk? Sejak tadi kau memperhatikanku terus"

"Sebenarnya aku mengajakmu kemari ada yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu"

"Kau kelihatan serius sekali. Ada apa?"

"Apa...Kyuhyun sakit?" tanyanya

"Kenapa kau menanyakan anak itu! Bukankah kau tahu. Aku tidak pernah ingin mendengar kabarnya lagi! Sejak ia pergi dari rumah. Suasana di rumah menjadi lebih tentram tanpa kehadirannya!" ucapnya terdengar pedas dan penuh kebencian saat membicarakannya.

"Kenapa kau selalu membencinya, Hae? Aku rasa...Kyuhyun tidak sepenuhnya bersalah. Apa sedikit pun tidak ada tempat untuknya di hati kalian?"

"Jika kau terus membicarakannya. Sebaiknya aku pulang saja!"

"Ah. Baiklah-baiklah. Aku tidak akan membahasnya lagi" sahutnya mengalah

 _"Sebenarnya... Aku ingin mengatakan padamu. Bahwa Kyuhyun sakit Donghae. Dia membutuhkanmu, Siwon juga orang tuamu"_ batinnya

Di dalam kamar. Kyuhyun bersembunyi di balik selimutnya. Ia mengatup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Karena ia tidak ingin orang lain mendengar suara tangisnya.

 _"Eomma... Eomma... Aku sakit...aku membutuhkanmu eomma...aku...ingin kau memelukku eomma...ingin sekali saja...aku merasakan pelukan hangat darimu untuk menenangkanku"_ batinnya

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menangis, terlebih lagi ketika dirinya mengingat kenangan-kenangan pahit yang pernah ia rasakan saat masih tinggal di rumah bersama keluarganya. Baginya kenangan pahit itu, merupakan kenangan Indah baginya saat ini.

 **~Flashback~**

Saat Kyuhyun berumur 5 tahun. Kyuhyun berlari kegirangan karena ia menerima juara pertama sebagai pianis cilik berbakat. Dengan langkah mungilnya, ia berlari menemui ibu dan kedua saudaranya yang duduk di ruang keluarga. Dan saat itu, ayah mereka bepergian ke luar kota untuk mengurus pekerjaannya.

"Eomma..." ucapnya senang dan menunjukkan piala di tangannya pada mereka

"Aku bukan eomma-mu! Kembali ke kamarmu! "

"Tapi eomma...Kyu cuma ingin memberikan piala ini untuk eomma" sahutnya

Siwon beranjak dari sofa saat ia merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan ibunya. Dan seketika Siwon merebut piala itu, lalu melemparnya ke lantai, hingga bagian atas piala yang bertuliskan angka 1 ,menjadi patah.

"Hyung...kenapa pialaku di lempar?" ucap Kyuhyun kecil dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengambil pialanya di lantai.

"Kau hanya anak haram di rumah ini! Eomma-ku bukanlah eomma-mu. Kau tidak memiliki eomma! " ucap saudara tertuanya yang meninggikan suara di depannya.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam. Kemudian ia berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan ruang keluarga menuju kamarnya.

Disaat Kyuhyun berumur 10 tahun. Kyuhyun mengalami demam tinggi. Tetapi saat Kyuhyun sakit, tidak ada satu pun perhatian dari keluarganya, dimana saat itu ayahnya sibuk dengan cabang dari Perusahaannya yang di buka di Jerman, hingga mengharuskannya tinggal selama 2 Bulan di sana. Sedangkan perhatian ibunya lebih terfokus pada Siwon yang juga sakit, meski hanya sakit flu dan sama sekali tidak mengalami demam.

Kyuhyun beranjak dari kasur. Dengan langkah pelan dan berjalan sembari meraba dinding. Ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuruni anak tangga. Tetapi langkah kakinya terhenti ketika ia melihat ibu juga saudara tertuanya begitu memanjakan Siwon dan memberikan perhatian lebih pada Siwon, dimana ibunya mendekap Siwon dalam pelukannya dan Donghae meminumkan obat padanya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam dan meneteskan air matanya melihatnya.

Kyuhyun yang berumur 17 tahun dan baru saja pulang dari Universitas dimana dirinya mendaftar sebagai Mahasiswa baru. Langkah kakinya terhenti ketika kedua saudaranya menghadangnya di depan pintu. Kemudian mereka menyeret paksa Kyuhyun menuju kamar Donghae.

"Ada apa hyung? Apa aku berbuat salah lagi pada kalian?" tanyanya sedikit takut saat memandang tatapan sinis kedua saudaranya padanya.

"Nde. Kau! Hanya menjadi benalu dalam kehidupan keluarga kami! Kau pasti merasa sombong! Karena appa peduli padamu anak haram!" ucap Donghae menekan ucapannya

"Mianhe hyung. Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kalian senang? Aku akan melakukan apa pun jika itu menyenangkan hati kalian juga eomma" sahutnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan kelopak matanya agak merah karena menahan air mata.

"Hanya kepergianmu dari rumah ini yang dapat menyenangkan hati kami!" ucap Siwon ketus padanya

"Baiklah hyung. Jika kepergianku akan membuat kalian bahagia. Aku akan pergi dari kehidupan kalian"

"Bagus. Kalau perlu kau pergi saja selama-lamanya" ucap Siwon

"..." Kyuhyun hanya diam, walau semua perkataan yang diucapkan kedua saudaranya melukai hatinya, tapi rasa sayang Kyuhyun lebih besar dari luka di hatinya. Hingga dirinya sama sekali tidak pernah dendam pada mereka.

 **~Flashback End~**

 _"Hyung ... Aku akan memenuhi permintaan kalian. Tidak akan lama lagi. Aku akan pergi dari Dunia ini. "_

 _"Hyung...eomma...aku akan selalu mengenang kalian diingatanku."_

 _"Meski aku anak haram. Tapi aku bahagia bisa mengenal kalian sebagai keluargaku . Bagiku...nikmat yang paling berharga di Dunia ini adalah keluarga. Aku sangat menyayangi kalian"_

Tbc

Maaf aku bawa fanfic baru bertema Sad Ending sesuai permintaan ica Sun1396 . Mumpung idenya nongol, jadinya aku buat bagian 1 dulu. Semoga kalian suka ya.


End file.
